Guilty Pleasure
by MichalieS
Summary: Varric tells us of the night he slept with Cassandra...


The seeker was never too fond of me.

Not to mention the disgusted noises she makes whenever I speak.

Thedas is a huge place, still, no one hated me as much as she did.

And, of course, our history is long and...

Not very pleasant for both sides.

And after I joined the Inquisition, she was even more rude to me.

I didn't tell her the whole truth. Yes.

But I never meant to harm anyone!

I wanted to protect my friend!

A few weeks later, when I sat by the fire with Cassandra, there was something very out of character about her.

She seemed very sad and gloomy.

It's not that she can't get a bit down sometimes, or get upset, but usually she stabs something and feels much better after.

She gave a long sigh as she threw another log to the fire.

"Varric, will the mark really kill the Inquisitor?" She still thinks of him.

"Does it trouble you, seeker?" I smirked.

She gave a surprised gasp as she turned her head.

"He's so deep into learning about that mark, and I want to..."

"You want to... What? Help him get rid of it? Who will close the rifts if that happens?"

"Oh... Good point... But he refuses to... He said because of the mark it's useless to..."

"Cassandra, what are you talking about?"

"I... He just..." she stuttered.

I wasn't sure what to make of that look she gave me.

Was she sad or angry?

Damn, she confuses me every time anew!

She sighed again and stood up.

"The Inquisitor doesn't want to... Sleep with me, although we are together for months..."

Wow. She is desperate for affection...

I never thought I would ever see the seeker like this...

Her body shook and I swear I could see tears at her eyes, slowly sliding on her cheeks.

"Why must he isolate himself from me? I know I am sometimes very brash... And I know sometimes it's hard to be around me..."

"You are too hard on yourself, seeker." I tried to sooth her.

"How can I make a man want me so badly like the maiden you wrote of in Swords And Shields? She was raped in chapter seven. People wanted her so much that the whole village have decided to take her for the night..."

"So you want to be raped?!"

"N... No! I just want a night to remember with him..." She was really confusing that evening.

She tells her sex fetishes to a stranger...

And, of all people, to me.

I didn't know if to be flattered or to blush of the very awkward situation.

Maybe she'd fall to every man's lap now.

What if I suggest her my company?

I gave a grin and asked "Have you ever thought of trying a dwarf?"

"What?!"

"Just shitting you!" I joked as I could feel my legs eager to straighten and run away.

She glared at me as I tried to stand up without tripping on her sword.

She looked angry.

I started to silently and cautiously walk away from her to the door without breaking eye contact.

"Varric..." she called my name, and waved her arm for me to return.

"Will it sound bad to say I want to spend the night with you? I just... Since my last beloved died at the Conclave I... I miss the warmth of a body next to mine... I've never been with other man. Surely not a dwarf..."

She's actually serious! I can't miss that chance! As soon as she said 'spend a night with you' to ME I knew I will have to cherish that moment for life.

I nodded "As you wish, princess..." As she led me to her room, I was shaking like crazy.

I just couldn't believe I'm soon to be bedding my biggest hater\fan.

We climbed the long staircase.

It seemed like hours, but I think it's just my urge to get on with the sex already.

When we reached her chamber, my dick was already getting hard.

I tried to hide it, crossing my legs.

"W... Well? Get undressed!" I ordered her when she sat down on her bed.

She gently took her helmet off and her metal armor found itself on the floor by her legs.

Her undergarments were black.

Those made her so beautiful and sexy.

She took Her bra off, then gently pulled Her panties down.

Her nipples were so small.

Almost as little sea pearls you can find in shells.

When she was all nude, sitting on her bed, only then I realized how lucky I am.

My sheath almost tore my pants off.

I didn't want this to happen, so I just let my trousers fall down and unbuttoned the few buttons on my shirt.

"Your chest hair is...!" she gasped.

"Oh, you noticed that, and not my prick?" Only then she looked down.

She gave a yelp - half - gasp as her hands came to cover her mouth.

"Can someone even get to that size!? Did you use a spell of sorts to make it THAT big!?" I was happy she was that surprised by the size, still she's not the first lady who shouted at the sight of my cock.

She started touching herself.

Very eagerly she played with her nipples and clit.

Her glittering eyes and soft breaths made her so attractive... Or slutty?

"You look so delicious..." I whispered and pushed her back on the bed, parting her legs and shoving my head between her thighs.

I started kissing her skin.

Belly and slowly got down to the secret garden.

She was well shaved.

Not a single hair on her cave.

She gave soft and gentle moans while I tended to her clit.

I enjoyed every moment.

Her soft skin was warm and silky.

I then got on top of her.

She glared at me.

She wants me.

I could tell.

But I couldn't look at her.

After all she did to me...

"Get on all fours." I told her.

She obliged.

I wanted to do it, but not to look at her.

She still looks as if she might snap out of that very good horny mood and just kill me on the spot.

I had to control her.

I had to make sure she is completely out of ways to hurt me.

I then tried to slide- well... To even put the head of my shaft in!

I can't believe how tight she was.

She moaned of pain as I finally pushed myself inside her.

She was panting.

I let her adjust my size and waited a few moments.

Dwarfs are not an easy task to hold in.

I then started humping myself inside her and out.

And oh Maker how good it was...

I'm still curios why the Inquisitor didn't want to sleep with that girl...

That was going on for hours.

Every thrust felt amazing, still I didn't cum very soon.

She managed to make me last, yet feel the best I have ever felt.

As soon as I felt she's not going to harm me, I let her be on top of me.

She orgasmed six times! She was amazing.

The best sex I've ever had.

After I finished, at last, we both lay on the bed.

She curled her fingers in my chest hair.

Slowly fell asleep.

I gave a chuckle of satisfaction.

Now I have to write down what happened tonight.

A few editing on the moves and her beloved serial of Swords and Shields will make her blush!


End file.
